


I Like It When You Sleep

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Grinding, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, Louis reckoned she’d be willing to give up every other single thing she loved, if it meant staying in bed with Harry, like this, forever."<br/>Or, a little morning sex fic of a genderswapped Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It When You Sleep

Sometimes, Louis reckoned she’d be willing to give up every other single thing she loved, if it meant staying in bed with Harry, like this, forever. Everything was calm here. The lighting was soft, but still bright and endearingly yellow as it streamed in through the blinds. The bedding was comfy and familiar, smelling of whatever laundry detergent Harry had chosen on her most recent grocery trip. And of course there was Harry herself, her golden skin glowing against the stark white of the sheets, eyes closed tightly as she snored into the corner of the pillow while Louis looked on fondly, hoping that staring at your girlfriend while she slept wasn’t considered creepy. 

Louis couldn’t help but let out a quiet coo as Harry’s eyes blinked open languidly, her lips forming into an easy grin; never mind the drool at the right corner of her mouth that Louis had learned to find cute over the years. “G’morning.” Harry whispered, voice still hoarse with sleep. “Morning love. Glad you’re up, I feel better staring at you now.” Louis said, reaching forward to push Harry’s hair out of her face. “I don’t mind. Good to know I’m still cute even when I’m not trying.” Harry replied, as she wiggled closer to Louis, so that they were snuggled up against one another. “It’s too hot to cuddle!” Louis whined. “You’re too hot.” Harry quipped back with a dorky grin, making Louis groan. “You’re lame. You’re lame and I love you and I’m going to kiss you now despite how bad that joke was.” she said, before pressing her lips to Harry’s.

They were well beyond caring about morning breath as Harry deepened the kiss, tugging at Louis as if she would get her closer if she just tried hard enough. Louis didn’t seem to be bothered by it though, letting Harry pull her closer and intertwine their legs as their arms wrapped around one another. Their hips began to grind of their own accord against one another's, making them moan into each other’s kisses. 

It wasn’t long before Louis trailed her hand down between them, fingers finding Harry’s clit effortlessly. Rubbing quick circles as she sucked at Harry’s neck, Harry bucked into Louis’s hand for friction. “Love how you get like this. Like it’s the only thing you ever want to do.” Louis mumbled into the soft spot below Harry’s ear. Harry just whimpered in return, spine arching and curling backwards again as she came under Louis’s touch. Louis was nearly there at just the sight alone, she had a bit of a kink for getting Harry off, but then again, who wouldn’t? She grinded against Harry’s thigh recklessly, making the knickers she still had on slide back and forth against her clit, giving her the exact feeling she wanted. “Gonna cum...” she breathed, and Harry ran her hand against Louis’ face tenderly, whispering “Go on then.” as Louis’ body trembled, cumming in Harry’s arms as the girl purred praises and endearments to her. Yes, more often than not, Louis figured she’d be willing to give up everything else she loved, well everything not Harry-related anyways, just to have the rest of her life be mornings exactly like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, sorry if this is kinda short. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments! Also, the title is from "I Like It When You Sleep For You Are So Beautiful Yet So Unaware Of It" by The 1975.


End file.
